


Reactions From The Literature Club

by BrainBlister



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainBlister/pseuds/BrainBlister





	Reactions From The Literature Club

Monika

 

You guys were hanging out at your house. You were sitting on the floor while she was sitting up on your couch. Monika was scrolling through her phone so she wasn't really paying attention to what you were doing. That could explain why when you were petting your dog and told the pup that you love him she nearly jumped up in excitement.

"Really? I love you too! This is great! I don't have to get rid of the competition now!", She said faster than she could realize what she was saying.

You weren't about to explain that you were talking to your dog because you have admit that you felt that way for her too. This was what you needed to happen, you were too nervous to tell her yourself. There was just one thing that was bothering you about what she just said though.

"What do you mean 'get rid of the competition'?", You asked, chills going down your spine.

Her eyes went wide as she seemed to realize something, but then she gave you that smile of hers that could distract any other thoughts, "Oh don't worry about it! I have you now, and I won't let go. That's a promise!"

~~~

Natsuki

She was in your kitchen making a cake while thinking about something. She was spacing out so she didn't notice you playing with your dog. Your dog lied on her back, you rubbed her belly.With a giggle you said, "I love you!"

That was enough to bring Natsuki out of her thoughts. What? Impossible... There was no way! That was why with confidence that she could only muster with her back turned to you she responded to you.

"Of course you do! You think I would let you fall in love with Yuri when I could love you much better! Not when I love you so much that I would be there forever.", After that she turned to you.

 

That was when she took note of what it seemed you were actually doing. With your hands still petting your dog you stared back, stunned. Natsuki felt her soul leave her body because she was sure that she just died of embarrassment. Turning back to the oven she switched it off while mumbling a 'I'm leaving'. She then dashed towards your front door. There was no way you were going to let her get away though, not with this opportunity presenting itself.

Much to your pups dismay you got up making her have to stop laying on your lap. Quickly you ran to the door to stop Natsuki. Just as your front door was opened you pushed it closed again. She looked at you and was about to give you an earful. However when your eyes met and you from her perspective seemed to be looking deep down into her soul she shut her mouth.

"Natsuki, just because I was talking to my dog doesn't mean I don't have something to tell you. Which I do! I have felt that way for you too. For a long time, will you be my girl?", You said.She threw herself at you and hugged you tight, giving you her answer.

~~~

Sayori

Tears drenched your shirt as Sayori cried into your shoulder. This happened all because you told your faithful four legged companion that you loved him.

You and Sayori were doing homework together up in your room.... Well... SHE was doing homework, you were staring up at the ceiling doing nothing. That is until your dog crept up to you unbeknownst to Sayori. He nudged your hand and you started petting the dog's head. You smiled at him and you muttered a lazy 'I love you'.

Sayori looked at you, no part of her thought that you were talking to the dog. For some reason in her head that didn't seem likely, she completely thought you said that to her. Though she had always thought hearing you say that would make her heart soar it hurt to hear you tell her that. If you loved her that means that she was going to end up making you as miserable as her, just by having to be around her and feel her true feelings. She frowned at you.

 

"I-I love you too! But I-I am broken! I'll take you down with me.... You should find someone that will make you happy!", She sobbed after that sentence came out.

 

You felt that way for her so you weren't going to tell her you said that to you dog. You couldn't help but feel your heart break at how she told you though. How could she think something like that, and what other negatives did she think that she wasn't telling you. Pushing yourself off your bed, you kneeled down beside Sayori. You lift her chin with your fingers so that she was looking directly at you.

 

"Sayori, everyone has something about them that bothers someone they love... What makes things work is if someone loves you enough to look past minor problems. A-And... Well I think that I just may love you enough to do that."

 

The tears started streaming down her cheeks faster, "No..... No! You're supposed to tell me you're going to go find someone better! Please...", She couldn't finish that thought. All Sayori found herself doing was leaning into your shoulder, you held her in your arms.

 

So now here you were, though you weren't sure where this road would lead you knew you wanted to try. Sayori was so important and you loved her so much that you won't fail her.

~~~

Yuri

 

Her nose was deep inside her book and her mind was taken away to a fantasy realm. The only thing that could take her out of it, was when she heard you say it. The thing that she had always wanted you to say to her ever since she developed her... 'fondness' for you.

 

"I love you!"

 

That pushed any other thoughts in her head and then there was only you. A long winded confession was about to spill from her lips, that was until she lowered her book. Never before had she been so unhappy to see a cute puppy than now. It felt bad that she was getting angry over a dog that was oblivious to anything other then your hand scratching it on the scruff. Either way she was upset enough to not want to be there anymore.

 

"Umm... (Name). I just realized that I have to go.... I'll speak to you later though.", She told you while she stood up and made her way for your door.

 

She was barely aware of the 'bye Yuri' you said to her. Now her mind was racing and she knew that for hours now she wouldn't be able to get her head to shut up about this.

 

As predicted hours later on her couch with the clock barely showing a time past midnight it was still on her mind. It no longer made her angry though, in fact regret was setting in her bones. She kind of wished that she kept her face in her book and just told you before she realized you weren't talking to her.

...

That's it! She's not keeping this secret anymore! She's going to tell you next time she sees you. How should she say it to you though? This has to be special.


End file.
